The instant invention relates generally to waste containers and more specifically it relates to a trash separation receptacle. Numerous waste containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to receive refuse material, so that the refuse material can be disposed of. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,615 to Kehl; 4,834,262 to Reed; 4,729,489 to Papaianni; 4,867,328 to McCarthy; 4,913,308 to Culbertson and 4,955,495 to Ruebesam all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.